


second best is not so bad

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ela não é Luna. E ele não é Harry.





	second best is not so bad

Ela não é Luna. E ele não é Harry.

Suas barrigas estão vazias mas pelo menos as camas são confortáveis, e mais uma vez Ginny se sente grata a qualquer que tenha sido o bruxo ou bruxa responsável pela criação da sala precisa.

Tem espaço o suficiente para todos os presentes dormirem separadamente mas as pessoas acabam se aproximando e dormindo lado a lado sem discutirem a respeito do porque. Mas Ginny sabe o porque ela se aproxima de Neville naquela noite, porque Luna não estava mais lá e está afetando os dois mais do que qualquer um.

“Ela está bem, eu tenho certeza” Ginny diz perto do ouvido dele bem baixo para não perturbar os membros da ordem que já estavam adormecidos.

“Você não tem como saber disso”

“Ela é inteligente, ela sabe como se cuidar”

“Ser inteligente nem sempre é o suficiente, mas obrigada por dizer isso”

Ele diz e beija a testa dela e sente como se as coisas ficassem levemente melhores por um segundo. Ela beija os lábios dele, ele parece surpreso por um segundo mas aceita e continua beijando ela até eles adormecerem.

Ela não é Luna. E ele não é Harry. Mas é fácil não se importar com isso por um momento.


End file.
